1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a tape package and a display apparatus having the tape package.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a tape package of a liquid crystal display apparatus and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the tape package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus has relatively thin thickness, light weight and low power consumption, and thus the liquid crystal display apparatus is used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones and so on. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying images using a light transmittance of a liquid crystal, and a backlight assembly disposed under the liquid crystal display panel and providing light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel is electrically connected to a driving part which drives the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel is electrically connected to the driving part through a tape package.
The tape package includes a circuit wiring on a substrate having flexibility. The tape package has flexibility, so that the tape package may be bent while the liquid crystal display apparatus is manufactured or used. However, the circuit wiring of the tape package may be undesirably cracked or damaged while the liquid crystal display apparatus is manufactured or used.